Scintillation detectors may be utilized for assessing or measuring radiation, including, for example, gamma rays, low and high energy X-rays, electrons, positrons and neutrons. Scintillation detectors may be used in a number of applications including well logging in the oil and gas industry to various medical applications such as positron emission tomography (PET) scanning and cobalt treatments. Generally, the detectors may include a crystal, which converts the energy of radiation to a light pulse. The light pulse may then be detected using a photomultiplier or other photodetector that converts the light pulses to electrical signals, e.g. at a photocathode. A photomultiplier may include intermediate dynodes that may amplify the electrical signals and an anode for outputting the amplified electrical signal. The photomultiplier may be powered by a relatively high voltage that may be divided a voltage divider and delivered to the dynodes.